


S3E9 The Tholian Web - Alternate Version 1 of Mccoy being a worried boyfriend

by Coffeecupauthor



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Bones is not having a good time, Happy Ending, M/M, Pavel gets sick, a little more than the flu, bones goes from 1970s acceptable swears to just letting it go, they kiss, was supposed to read like an episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeecupauthor/pseuds/Coffeecupauthor
Summary: Chekov falls ill after visiting the 'ghost ship' Defiant. The one known symptom is aggression and Mccoy isn't sure he can cure it.Mccoy blames himself for Chekov getting sick under his supervision and worries himself into near craziness.Mccoy is 38, Pavel is 20





	S3E9 The Tholian Web - Alternate Version 1 of Mccoy being a worried boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kribban](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kribban/gifts).



"Get back up here to me, on the double." Kirk's voice went in and out with static.

"What the devil?" Bones pushed the com on his life suit. "Captain, come in." 

He waited a few minutes before trying again. "Come in, Captain. Mccoy to enterprise, can you hear me?"

"Doctor, we've lost contact with the bridge." Chekov emerged from a corridor, stumbling over himself.

Mccoy caught the Ensign mid-stumble. "Blasted..." He huffed. "Are you okay?"

"My head feels so....agh!" Chekov shoved the doctor. 

"Ensign!" Bones fell through a solid-looking table.. "What in the..?" He stood up, not sure where to go with his attention. 

Chekov yelled as he charged for the doctor.

Bones grabbed the ensign, holding his arms tightly. "What's gotten into you? Pasha, say something!"

The ensign continued screaming as he struggled against the doctor.

"Kirk to Mccoy. Come in, Mccoy"

"Ensign Chekov has lost it, Captain. Can you beam us up?"

"Good to hear your voice, Doctor. We're clear for transport."

The two men beamed aboard. 

"Mr. Scott, can I get some damn help here?" 

"There are better ways to ask" Scotty mumbled as he hurried over to restrain Chekov.

Bones quickly fumbled in his bag for a hypo sedative. "Sorry, Pasha" He muttered as he stuck the engisn's neck. 

"Are you holding up, Doctor?" Scotty asked once Pavel slumped over in his arms.

"...last damn time this kid sees an away mission." Mccoy waved him off in favor of picking up Chekov. "Anybody else displays any kind of aggression you knock 'em out and send them to medbay." He said, walking away. The transport room doors slid shut behind him. "Damn captain sending him with me. Why? 'cause its cute Bones' " He mocked, grumbling to himself. "He follows you like a puppy, and besides he's a good officer." The doctor, still mocking the captain in his best 'know-it-all' voice. "Like that's a reason to put him in danger. Jackass." 

The medbay doors opened with a 'woosh' as Mccoy stepped in. He laid Pavel down gently and began removing his life suit. He started with buckles around the ensigns waist, gently clicking the suit apart. This felt so familiar to Bones, yet still so clinical. The doctor let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. All that built up anxiety threatening to do him in. He folded the bottom half of the clunky suit and set it beside the cot. 

"We'll figure it out, Pasha" His fingers worked on loosening the straps on the helmet, pulling it off with a hiss as the pressure released. Pavel looked so peaceful. It was almost as if this was a normal night. Bones just wished he could let himself believe that for longer than a moment. After taking off the rest of his life suit he began restraining Pavel. The straps clicked into place.

"Kirk to Medbay, Bones are you there?"

Mccoy removed his helmet, still sporting his life suit. "We made it, captain, but Chekov ain't right. There's something wrong with that damn ship. I fell through a table, Jim. S'almost like it ain't real."

"It's real alright. We've somehow wandered our way into Tholian space."

"Tholians? I'm gonna kick all their blasted asses!"

"They're taken care of, Doctor." Speaking of cold and clinical, The doctors mind begrudged. 

"So, from what I've gathered its the area that's doing this to us. It's in the air?"

"That is the most we've got, Bones. You think you can work with that?" Kirk spoke.

"I have to, Mccoy out." He released his com button. Uncomfortable suit be damned, he wasn't taking it off until his ensign was cured and cleared.

~

"The Captain sent me down to check on your progress."

"What a delight." The doctor didn't even turn to look at the science officier. "Take a seat, I think it's ready." 

Spock stayed standing. "How is Ensign Chekov."

"Distribute this to the crew" The doctor said coldly, nearly matching the Vulcan's tone.

Spock raised an eyebrow. "Normally I wouldn't take orders...." 

"Save it, Spock." He shoved all but one small medicine cup into Spock's arms. "Distribute these." He left his office, heading back to Chekov. 

~

Bones sat at Chekov's bedside. He was awake, but the sedative has him groggy. "Pasha?" He spoke softly.

Pavel weakly struggled against the restraints. "Lyonya" He managed. His mind seemed to be going in and back out again against the disease. 

"Can you take this for me? Please?" The Ensign attempted to lunge forward. 

"No!" His lungs pushed out a pathetic screech. 

"It'll make you feel better, I promise. You need to trust me." He slowly brought the plastic cup to his lips. "It'll be alright, Pasha."

He took a small sip before violently shaking his head. That'll have to be enough. 

Any other night Pavel would be curled up into him, soft brown hair tucked away under the doctor's chin. There'd be the sound of light snores and warm blankets wrapped around them about this time. 

The doctor always took care to make sure Chekov was safe from all known disease. He'd never have a bruise if Bones could help it. All this time, telling Pavel he'd never have a thing to worry about, and now he does. Bones blames himself because he can't seem to bring himself to blame anybody else. The ships doctor couldn't even keep the away mission crew safe. 

He started to pace, one end of the room to the next. All there was to do was wait and hope Chekov drank enough. The sedative only wore off as the hours passed. The ensign would scream himself in and out of consciousness. 

Bones stayed for all of it, pacing, and thinking far too much.

"Doctor?"

The doctor stopped. "Pasha?"

"Why aren't we on Defiant anymore, Doctor?"

"You don't remember why you're here?"

Chekov glanced down at his restraints before surveying the room. "Sick bay..." He took a breath. "Am I sick, Leo?" 

"No, not anymore. How are you feeling?" Bones pressed the button to unclasp the restraints. 

"I feel fine." Pavel sat up, throwing himself straight for Bones' arms. 

"Tell me what you remember?" Mccoy held him tight, almost not believing this was happening after hours of worrying himself into a mess.

"We were in the Defiant. I was beamed to engineering. There were bodies everywhere. I remember telling the Captain and he told me to find you on the bridge." 

"You just picked up a virus. It's gone now.."

"You promise?" Chekov looked up at him. "You're sure?"

"Yes and yes" Mccoy offered a smile. He leaned down to kiss him, his thumb gently grazing the younger man's cheek. "I missed you."

Pavel laid his head against the doctor's chest. "I'm here." 

"Promise me you'll stay here with me on this ship."

"Of course, Lyonya, always."


End file.
